Objections of the Heart
by OO7-Bond-Girl
Summary: Something's bothering Phoenix and it's got Maya worried. Can they both get through a new case unscathed or will blasts from the past drive a wedge between them? PxM


**Objections of the Heart.**

This is my very first attempt at a Phoenix Wright fic so please don't kill me. It will be a MayaxPhoenix fic and I don't own any of the characters that you recognise. I do own Ruby Turner though.

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces.

The office of Wright and Co. Law was oddly quiet, apart from the odd voice coming from the television. Business was once again slow and there was nothing to do. So naturally the young woman by the name of Maya was perched on a small sofa in front of the television. Not that she was paying attention to it, there was nothing on.

Idly she twirled her black hair as she stared blankly at the screen. The news was on nearly every channel possible. Apparently some famous bimbo had gotten herself caught up in a murder investigation. Behind her she heard a door slowly opening and closing. Without turning round she knew who it was. She smiled and greeted the person who had entered the room.

"Hey Nick!" She said, still keeping an eye on the telly. A young man stood behind her shaking his head. He wore a blue suit and a red tie, his hair with immaculate spikes. Striding over towards his friend he sat down next to her.

"Hey," He mumbled back.

For the first time Maya turned to face him. Something was bothering him, she could tell. She noticed that she had something in his hands. It appeared to be a scrunched up piece of paper.

"Hmm…Nick? Nick!" He didn't answer. Maya frowned.

"Nick...what's that you got in her hand?" She asked, eyeing the screwed up paper. He looked at her and then at the paper.

"Oh this…" He mumbled before handing her the paper. Taking it from him she read it carefully. After she had finished scanning it she looked at him and felt a little confused.

"It's a letter from a Ms. R. Turner requesting to see you…. I don't understand?"

"She needs – wants – our help…" He mumbled.

"And your problem is? You were complaining yesterday that business is slow, silly!" She said with a daft grin. He thought her words over carefully and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right,"

Maya shook her head, something was definitely bugging him. Placing her hand on his, she looked into his brown eyes.

"Nick? What's wrong?" She asked she knew him long enough to know when something is a miss.

"Nothing…honestly," He replied, loosening his tie. He knew she didn't believe him but he silently thanked her for not pressing it further.

"Shall we go see our client then?" She asked brightly, changing the subject. He smiled; there was no faulting her enthusiasm.

"Sure, on the way to the detention centre we can drop by somewhere and get a burger…" Maya's eyes light up at the mention of burgers and she stood up instantly and bounded towards the door. She stopped short of the door and turned round to face Phoenix, who had only just removed him self from the sofa. He switched the television off and started to walk slowly towards Maya.

"Hurry up you old man! Them burgers wont eat themselves you know," She said with a grin. Smiling back at her, they both headed off out of the door.

One burger later and they were both sat in the detention centre. Apparently there was a delay, so they were left in the waiting room. Phoenix was sat in total silence, something Maya was not accustomed to. She watched him curiously, she felt a strong desire from with in to find out the cause of her friends apparent distress. Whether her realised it or not he had begun to fidget, this didn't go unnoticed by Maya.

"Nick…you're fidgeting…" She noted out loud. He stopped moving and looked at her. Before he had change to reply a stern looking man entered the waiting room.

"Mr Wright, Miss Fey…. Ms Turner is waiting for you," He said before showing them the door. Maya entered first and realised that Phoenix hadn't followed her.

"Nick? C'mon!" She beckoned. Sighing he followed her.

On the other side of the glass that separated them from Ms Turner, Maya noticed that the defendant didn't even bother to look at them. Her long black hair covered her face, she was slim and Maya was positive that she had seen that hair before.

"Ms Turner?" Phoenix spoke. Maya faced him and she was startled to find him white as a sheet.

"Nick are you okay? You don't look good," He nodded.

For the first time Ms Turner looked up at them. Maya gasped out loud, next to her she felt Phoenix go stiff.

"Phoenix…it is you…" Ms Turner whispered.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! The bimb- I mean the model who murdered her manager!" Maya said shocked.

"I did not kill him!" Ms Turner protested. Maya turned to Phoenix; he just started at Ms Turner, apparently in shock too.

"Ruby…?"

"I'm so glad you got my letter….I don't know who else to turn to…I'm in deep trouble…" Ms Turner cried out. Maya looked from Phoenix to Ms Turner and briefly wondered how Phoenix knew her name. Then it occurred to her, she was a famous model.

Maya studied her carefully. Her long black hair looked a little messy and unkempt. She had no make up and was now totally natural. Her green eyes all puffy and red, clearly she was distressed.

"Maya…" Came the quiet voice of Phoenix. Maya looked at him, he still hadn't gained any colour and Maya started to worry about him.

"Nick?"

"Can you leave me and 'Ms Turner' alone for a moment?" He asked, he knew she wouldn't go quietly.

"W-Whaaat? But you and me we are a team!" Maya protested. Phoenix waved his hand.

"Please…I'll explain everything later…trust me…" He told her; she nodded glumly and left them on their own.

She waited patiently outside and seated herself on the chair that she had previously occupied. She couldn't help but wonder what on earth was going on. They had done most things together so why did he suddenly tell her to wait outside? She felt so frustrated by it all.

What caused Phoenix to go all pale and weird? Why couldn't he talk to Ms Turner in front of her? So many questions needed answering.


End file.
